battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
---- Mabuhay! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. Our military, the Philippine Commonwealth Forces, is one of the fastest-growing new militaries in the world. We were once a poor, agricultural nation. But today we boast huge modern cities, industrialized economy, and most important of all, a powerful Navy. Our poverty rate is below 5%, and our economy is one of the fastest-growing in Asia. ---- Territories *'The entire Philippines except for Guintacan Island, Cebu (Claimed by Italy) *'Ogasawara Islands, Japan *'Palau *'Formerly Federated States of Micronesia Members ---- *'President Jose Roxas' *'Vice President Antonio Escudero' ---- *'User:Neutralartuen *'User:Nimitz 77 *'User:Silver Spectre 'Application Form' ---- *'What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *'What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing?' *'How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord?' Attention: Only Neutralartuen has the authority to construct ships using points, to be organized. You can ask if you want a certain class of ships constructed. International Status Since we are a self-governing region, we make our own allies and enemies, but Telosia's allies and enemies are always the priority. We will never ally with an enemy of Telosia, nor declare war against an ally of Telosia. 'PCAF Early Warning System (PEWAS)' ---- *''' Scarlet: War has spread across the whole country. All forces ready at any given moment. Civilians evacuated to bomb shelters.' *'Red:' A part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 30 minutes of attack. Civilians in the area are being told to anticipate the air raid sirens and rush to the bomb shelters. *'Vermilion:' A war has started between foreign countries and could possibly threaten our nation's security. All PCI forced expecting attack at any moment, must be ready within 2 hours. "Blackout" implemented, bomb shelters and military outposts are being prepared and important buildings are being reinforced. *'Orange:' Extremely dangerous threat to the country. Heightened alert, defensive wall being set up. *'Yellow:' Major threat to the country. PAF bases sending out patrols. *'Blue:' Minor threat to the country. *'Green:' Peacetime! '''Current PEWAS Status: Vermilion' *Combined Chinese, Cattirian and Chilean forces have attacked German colonies in Africa. *Our largest ally, the CoEE is breaking up. Not viewed as a danger, but closely monitored. 'Foreign Relations' ---- De-Jure Allies ---- ** New Macedonian Empire * Unified Kingdom of Iberia De-Facto Allies ---- * United States of America * Kingdom of Canada * Israel * Greater German Reich Enemies ---- * Union of South Pacific Socialist Republics * Chilean Empire Non-Agression Pacts ---- * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Republic of Korea * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * United Central Pacific Republic Trade Alliances ---- * New Macedonian Empire * Unified Kingdom of Iberia * Singaporean Empire 'Wars' ---- 'Operations' ---- ---- =Philippine Commonwealth Armed Forces= The PCAF is the armed forces of the Philippines. It is a large, highly modernized fighting force; and when combined with the "warrior" and bravery in Filipino blood it can accomplish great things. Characters |-|Grand Fleet of the Philippines= Fleet Admirals are appointed by Neutralartuen, while the rank of Rear Admiral is automatically received upon joining. A Rear Admiral only controls ships within the fleet he/she is in. *'Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte' *'Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez' *'Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez' ---- *'Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo' *'Rear Admiral Angelo Florante' *'Rear Admiral Don Alonzo' |-|Philippine Air Force= The rank of General is only exclusive to the most trusted and active members. Usually new members are not part of the PAF, but if they request to be they will be granted the rank of Brigadier General. A Brigadier General may choose to command 1 wing anywhere in the PAF. *'Northern Command: General Orland "Pyro" Osmeña' *'Central Command: General Danilo Reyes' *'East Coast Command: General Benjie Mercado' *'West Coast Command: General Pedro Bautista' *'IE/W Command: General Kadin Roland' *'Southern Command: General Emmanuel Roudriguez' |-|Philippine Commonwealth Army= TBA, under construction. Note to self: Please visit these sites. *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_rank *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Command_hierarchy#Sociology Grand Fleet of the Philippines (GFP) The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the naval arm of the PCAF. In the early 21st century, the Philippine Navy had only 4 Gregorio del Pilar-Class Frigates, the largest ship in the navy. Now we have over 170 warships that are frigates or larger, all highly modernised. 'Naval Bases and Shipyards' ---- Luzon ---- *Manila, NCR *Subic, Zambales *Batangas City, Batangas *San Fernando, La Union *Bolinao, Pangasinan *Legazpi, Albay *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Mariveles, Bataan *San Agustin, Romblon *Dinalungan, Aurora *Real, Quezon *Daet, Camarines Norte *Limay, Bataan Visayas ---- *Iloilo City, Iloilo *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *Cebu City, Cebu *Ormoc, Leyte *Tacloban, Leyte *Dumaguete, Negros Oriental *Tagbilaran, Bohol Mindanao ---- *Dipolog, Zamboanga Del Norte *Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte *Iligan, Lanao Del Norte *Cagayan De Oro, Misamis Oriental *Surigao City, Surigao Del Norte *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Cotobato City, Maguindanao *General Santos, South Cotobato *Davao City, Davao Del Sur Shipyards ---- *Limay Heavy Shipyards, Limay, Bataan *Caoayan Heavy Shipyards, Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Leyte Shipbuilding, Merida, Leyte *Dapitan Heavy Shipyards, Dapitan City, Zamboanga del Norte 'The Fleet' ---- Battleships ---- Manilarefit.jpeg|This is the Manila, current flagship of the GFP. Although vessels of her kind are known for their former glory during the 2 World Wars, the Manila is one of the most modern battleships afloat. Her main arnament is 9 46cm guns, flanked on each side by numerous batteries of secondary guns. A number of M1-KSMs are scattered across the ship. The vessel is powered by 5 gas turbine engines, and at 36.7 knots she is one of the fastest battleships ever to be constructed. Joserizal2.jpeg|The Jose Rizal was a former flagship of the GFP, named after the National Hero. Armed with a VLS alongside a battery of guns, she is one of the most powerful ships in the region. She had her 9th main gun removed in compliance with international laws. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is named after the Filipino word "hari" which means king. She is a shortened version of the Espada-class. IMG_3813.JPG|The Giyerero-class battleship is a well-protected 6-gunner. At a speed of 33.8 knots and with a healthy armament of missiles and torpedoes loaded with Telosian TCMs, she is a very powerful warship. Leyte.jpeg|The Leyte-class battleship is a mighty warship. Armed with 8 46cm triple turrets, 16 Mk45 guns, 16 VLS, 4 Harpoon anti-ship missile systems, 4 Mk36 flare systems, and 4 Phalanxes scattered across the ship, she is indeed a force to be reckoned with. The Leyte-class is more than capable enough to defend herself from most major threats. She's also heavily armored, and along with her blow-out vents in case of magazine explosions, she could survive heavy punishment. Malakas.jpeg|The Malakas-class Battleship has multiple layers of armor and could take a beating from other ships. She is armed with numerous smaller, rapid-firing guns on either side of the bridge. Mq.jpeg|The Manuel Quezon (foreground) undergoing sea trials as a Telosian ship looks on. She is the fastest battleship in the fleet, fitted with numerous missile systems and, unlike conventional battleships, uses gas turbine engines. Mroxas.jpeg|The Manuel Roxas-Class Battleship is armed with 6 46mm main guns, 3 on each side. She is equipped with M1-KSMs and modern AA gunnery. She is a quick and agile vessel and is capable of sailing alongside destroyers. Aircraft Carriers ---- La Union.jpeg|The La Union is one of the most powerful ships in the GFP. She is a nuclear-powered super carrier, capable of 200 jets. She is lightly armed and protected by dozens of M1-KSMs. IMG_3816.JPG|The Pana is the first aircraft carrier in service with the GFP. She is a fleet carrier, and with the capacity of up to 150 jets, she can serve as a mobile air base entirely on sea. She has numerous facilities inside and has enough fuel to run her massive nuclear reactors for 30 years without refuelling. Batangas.jpeg|The Batangas-Class Attack Carrier is the second aircraft carrier class in the GFP. Capable of 100 jets, she has the capability of 3 Fighter Groups. IMG_3926.JPG|The Agusan Del Norte-Class Fleet Carrier is a modified version of the Pana-Class, although she has a slightly larger bridge and a lesser cappacity of 130 jets. Surigao.jpeg|The Surigao-Class Light Carrier is capable of 50 jets. She is a fast and well-protected vessel. Cruisers ---- Espada.jpeg|The Espada was the first flagship of the GFP until she was succeeded by the Jose Rizal. She has been then reclassified as a battlecruiser. Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-class super cruisers are one of the most powerful ships in the GFP, packing the punch of a small battleship but with the speed of a cruiser. They are based off the Telosian Indomitable-class, but better armored. Corregidor.jpeg|The Corregidor-Class Heavy cruisers are based off the Telosian Insurgent-Class but with heavier weaponry and at a speed of 39 knots. Bacolod.jpeg|The Iloilo-class Guided Missile Cruiser is a much heavier version of the Matapang-class. She is a versatile vessel, armed with 4 main guns, torpedoes and 16 VLS. IMG_3898.JPG|Although having the appearance of a battleship at first, it becomes clearer that this mighty ship dubbed the Cagayan is a super cruiser. Dozens of M1-KSMs, missile countermeasures, the German-made Armaggedon system and her powerful, well-protected gas turbines make her a leathal adversary. Aurora.jpeg|The Aurora-Class Super Cruiser has 4 46cm guns as her main arnament. She is protected my 6 M1-KSMs on each side of the bridge. Laguna.jpeg|The Laguna-Class Heavy Cruiser is one of the many prides of the Grand Fleet. The ship's design has pushed the heavy cruiser to its limits to create the most powerful heavy cruiser possible. Batteries of secondary guns and M1-KSMs line each side of the mighty vessel. Destroyers ---- Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-Class Guided Missile Destroyers are the main force of the GFP. They are versatile ships, suitable for many jobs such as escorting capital ships, patrolling the seas or even invasions. Starting from DDG-74 (The 66th Matapang-Class ship), all Matapang-class DDGs will have 2 M1-KSMs installed onboard. IMG_3758.JPG|The Dunong-Class is a water-jet powered Guided Missile Destroyer capable of 48 knots, making her one of the fastest ships in the GFP. Amphibious Assault ---- Realbataan.jpeg|The Bataan-class LHDs are the main landing force of the GFP. Each one can fit 6 LCI-1s. Realt1.jpeg|The LCI-1 can transport 41 soldiers at a distance of 450km. Lst.jpeg|The LCT-1 can transport up to 6 M1 Ranger MBTs at a distance of 2,300km. Hovercraft ---- Lhc6.jpeg|The HC6 is an LCAC purchased from Telosia. It is capable of transporting 80 tons of cargo or 220 troops across a distance of 420km. Lhc.jpeg|The LSHC is a special landing craft developed by the GFP. It can transport 2 HC6 LCACs over a distance of 18,600 km. A helipad is installed on the stern. Submarines ---- IMG_3853.JPG|The Boracay-class Attack Submarine is the first submarine in service with the GFP. It uses AIP technology. Laoag.jpeg|The Laoag-class Submarine is a special vessel, capable of carrying 20 fighter jets safe underwater. Once she surfaces, an elevator brings the jets to the deck to take off. When all jets have been launched, she submerges again, hidden from enemy sights. Guimaras.jpeg|The Guimaras-Class Attack Submarine is a stealth submarine, boasting the latest AIP technology which allows the vessel to operate underwater without a sound. Museum Ships ---- Incheon.jpeg|The BRP Mariano Llanera sailing in formation with the BRP Marcelo H. Del Pilar. Both were Korean Incheon-Class Frigates (Renamed Marcelo H. Del Pilar-Class), purchased brand-new from Hyundai by the former government. They were the first frigates purchased brand-new by the Philippines, a sign of advancement and growing wealth. Both are docked in Manila and Ormoc respectively and are still in good condition. 'Naval Roster' Battleships ---- Aircraft Carriers ---- Cruisers ---- Destroyers ---- Light Ships ---- Amphibious Assault ---- Hovercraft ---- Submarines ---- Museum Ships ---- 'Production Records' |-|Current Points= CURRENT POINTS: 0 (Updated 5/1/17) |-|Production History= ---- Week 1: 4/18/17 - 4/22/17 *'Points: 400' *Laguna-Class CA: 5 (-300) *Guimaras-Class SS: 5 (-100) *'Remaining Points: 0' ---- Week 2: 5/1/17 - Present Points: 800 *Surigao-Class CVL: 6 (-360) *Dunong-Class DDG: 2 (-40) *'Remaining Points: 400' ---- 'Organization' PACIFIC FLEET (1st Fleet) ---- *'Commanders: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte, Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo' *'Home Port: Ormoc, Leyte' *'Area: Pacific Ocean/East Philippines' ---- Carriers *'La Union (SCVN): 1 *'Agusan Del Norte (CVFN): 1 ---- |-|Pacific Fleet, 1st Heavy Squadron (PF-1H)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 2nd Heavy Squadron (PF-2H)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 3rd Heavy Squadron (PF-3H)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 4th Heavy Squadron (PF-4H)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 5th Heavy Squadron (PF-5H)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 1st Light Squadron (PF-1L)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 2nd Light Squadron (PF-2L)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 3rd Light Squadron (PF-3L)= |-|Pacific Fleet, 4th Light Squadron (PF-4L)= WEST PHILIPPINE FLEET (2nd Fleet) ---- *'Commanders: Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez, Rear Admiral Angelo Florante' *'Home Ports: Manila, NCR and Subic, Zambales' *'Area: West Philippine Sea' ---- Carriers *'Batangas (CV): 1 *'Surigao (CVL): 1 ---- |-|West Philippine Fleet, 1st Heavy Squadron (WPF-1H)= |-|West Philippine Fleet, 2nd Heavy Squadron (WPF-2H)= |-|West Philippine Fleet, 3rd Heavy Squadron (WPF-3H)= |-|West Philippine Fleet, 4th Heavy Squadron (WPF-4H)= |-|West Philippine Fleet, 1st Light Squadron (WPH-1L)= |-|West Philippine Fleet, 2nd Light Squadron (WPH-2L)= |-|West Philippine Fleet, 3rd Light Squadron (WPH-3L)= SOUTH FLEET (3rd Fleet) ---- *'Commanders: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez, Rear Admiral Don Alonzo' *'Home Port: Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte' *'Area: Celebes Sea/South Philippines' ---- Carriers *'Pana (CVFN): 1' ---- |-|South Fleet, 1st Heavy Squadron (SF-1H)= |-|South Fleet, 2nd Heavy Squadron (SF-2H)= |-|South Fleet, 3rd Heavy Squadron (SF-3H)= |-|South Fleet, 4th Heavy Squadron (SF-4H)= |-|South Fleet, 1st Light Squadron (SF-1L)= |-|South Fleet, 2nd Light Squadron (SF-2L)= |-|South Fleet, 3rd Light Squadron (SF-3L)= 'Hull Classifications' ---- Battleships ---- *BB: Battleship (6, 7, 8, and 9-gunner) Carriers ---- *CV: Attack Carrier *CVN: Attack Carrier, Nuclear-Powered *SCV: Super Carrier *SCVN: Super Carrier, Nuclear-Powered *CVF: Fleet Carrier *CVFN: Fleet Carrier, Nuclear-Powered *CVL: Light Carrier *CVLN: Light Carrier, Nuclear-Powered Cruisers ---- *BC: Battlecruiser *CS: Super Cruiser *CA: Heavy Cruiser *CL: Light Cruiser *CG: Guided Missile Cruiser Destroyers ---- *DD: Destroyer *DDG: Guided Missile Destroyer Light Ships ---- *FF: Frigate *FFG: Guided Missile Frigate Amphibious Assault ---- *LHD: Amphibious Assault Ship, helicopter + wet dock *LCI: Landing Craft, Infantry *LCT: Landing Craft, Tank Hovercraft ---- *LCAC: Landing Craft, Air Cushioned *LSHC: Landing Ship, Hovercraft Submarines ---- *SS: Diesel-Electric Attack Submarine *SSN: Nuclear Attack Submarine *SSB: Diesel-Electric Ballistic Missile Submarine *SSBN: Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine GFP Sub-Branches 'Philippine Coast Guard (PCG)' The Philippine Coast Guard operates numerous patrol vessels, usually found patrolling the seas around GFP bases. They can sometimes also be seen escorting larger ships from port to port. The Coast Guard also aids in small-scale operations. Alvarez.jpeg|The Alvarez-class fast attack craft is the largest ship in the Philippine Coast Guard. The lower deck serves as a transportation for a small nuber of soliders. Alfonso.jpeg|The Alfonso-class Missile boat is a modified Alvarez-class fast attack craft. It serves as an extra defense to GFP bases. Some patrol around the Philippine wall as a mobile missile emplacement. Philippine Air Force (PAF) The Philippine Air Force is the air arm of the PCAF. With the help of Telosia, it has become one of the world's most powerful air forces. 'Air Bases' ---- Luzon ---- *Clark, Pampanga *Pasay, NCR *Laoag, Ilocos Norte *Tuguegarao, Cagayan *Baler, Aurora *Legazpi, Albay *San Fernando, La Union *Lagawe, Ifugao *Cabarroguis, Quirino *Mamburao, Mindoro *Coron, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Basco, Batanes *Claveria, Cagayan *Sta. Ana, Cagayan *Candon, Ilocos Sur *Dinapigue, Isabela *Tabuk, Kalinga *Bayombong, Nueva Vizcaya *Urdaneta, Pangasinan *Alaminos, Pangasinan *Iba, Zambales *Olongapo, Zambales *Mariveles, Bataan *Batangas City, Batangas *Lucena, Quezon *Daet, Camarines Norte *San Jose, Mindoro Visayas ---- *Mactan, Cebu *Ormoc, Leyte *San Jose de Buenavista, Antique *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *San Agustin, Romblon *Masbate City, MAsbate *Catarman, Northern Samar *Kalibo, Aklan *Calinog, Iloilo *Jordan, Guimaras *Ajuy, Iloilo *San Carlos, Negros Occidental *Cauayan, Negros Occidental *Lapu-Lapu, Cebu *Naval, Biliran *Tacloban, Leyte *Maasin, Leyte *Tagbilaran, Bohol *Mambajao, Camiguin Mindanao ---- *Dipolog, Zamboanga Del Norte *Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte *Surigao City, Surigao Del Norte *Mambajao, Camiguin *Malaybalay, Bukidnon *Prosperidad, Agusan Del Sur *Jolo, Sulu *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Cotobato City, Maguindanao *Kidapawan, Cotobato *General Santos, South Cotobato *Davao City, Davao Del Sur *Nabunturan, Compostela Valley *San Jose, Surigao del Norte *Butuan, Agusan del Norte *Tandag, Surigao del Sur *Bislig, Surigao del Sur *Pagadian, Zamboanga del Sur *Talusan, Zamboanga del Sur *Koronadal, South Cotobato *Shariff Aguak, Maguindanao *Mati, Davao Oriental *Bongao, Tawi-Tawi 'Military Aircraft' ---- Mayamaya.jpeg|The Maya YB-40 is a subsonic strategic bomber of the PAF and has a combat range of 14,230km without aerial refueling. It can deliver payloads of up to 30,000kg and has a cruise speed of 1,040kmh. XF100.jpeg|The XF100 is a subsonic fighter developed by Xenda. It is equipped with a powerful rotary cannon and can shoot down much larger aircraft. Its cruise speed is 1,180kmh. IMG_3852.JPG|The Apo Manya is a full stealth, fast, agile interceptor fighter developed by Filipino researchers with the help of Telosian designers. It is capable of Mach 1.6. Mx1.jpeg|The MX-1 is a supersonic, versatile multi-role fighter in service with the PAF. It serves mainly as a tactical bomber, although it can engage enemy planes in air-to-air combat. It has a cruise speed of 1,620kmh. phoenix.jpeg|The Marshall-Lewis B-95 Phoenix is a supersonic strategic bomber purchased from Telosia. It has a payload of 70,000kg and a range of 16,840km without aerial refuelling. ac20.jpeg|The AC-20 is a gunship purchased from Telosia. It is heavily armed and has a range of 4,600km without aerial refuelling. saxon.jpeg|The Saxon P-1 is a modified light attack helicopter. The original design was purchased from Telosia. It is armed with a 30mm autocannon and numerous air-to-ground missiles. The only difference it has is its Philippine-developed thermal camoflage technology. Superhawk.jpeg|The P-114F Superhawk is a supersonic air superiority fighter purchased from Telosia. It has a top speed of Mach 3.3, making it the fastest aircraft in service with the PAF. 'Transport Aircraft' ---- kc152.jpeg|The KC-15 is a transport aircraft purchased from Telosia. It can also be converted into a tanker, capable of aerial refuelling. 'Drones' ---- IMG 0407.jpg|The UR-01 is a reconnaissance drone purchased from the NME. 'Organization' ---- *Major Command: 2-3 Numbered Air Forces *Numbered Air Force (NAF): At least 2 Wings (At least 72-108 Tactical Bombers and 200-304 Fighters) *Wing: At least 1 Fighter Group, 1 Strike Group and 1 Tactical Bomber Squadron (At least 36-54 Tactical Bombers and 100-152 Fighters) *Fighter Group: 3 Fighter Squadrons (54-78 Fighters) *Strike Group: 2 Tactical Bomber Squadrons, 1 Fighter Squadron (24-36 Tactical Bombers, 34-50 Fighters) *Fighter Squadron: 18-26 Fighters *Tactical Bomber Squadron: 12-18 Tactical Bombers, 16-24 Fighters *Long-Range Bomber Squadron: 4-8 Long-Range Bombers *Flight: 4-6 Fighters Huh.png|Numbered Air Forces Huh2.png|Major Commands ---- Long-Range Bomber Squadrons: Maya YB-40 *1st: 8 *2nd: 8 *3rd: 8 *4th: 8 *5th: 8 *6th: 8 *7th: 8 *8th: 8 *9th: 8 *10th: 8 *11th: 8 *12th: 8 *13th: 8 *14th: 8 *15th: 8 *16th: 7 *17th: 7 *18th: 7 *19th: 7 *20th: 7 *21st: 7 *22nd: 7 *23rd: 7 *24th: 6 *25th: 6 *26th: 6 *27th: 5 *28th: 5 *29th: 5 *30th: 5 *31st: 5 *32nd: 5 *33rd: 5 *34th: 5 *35th: 5 *36th: 5 *37th: 5 *38th: 4 *39th: 4 *40th: 4 *41st: 4 *42nd: 4 *43rd: 4 *44th: 4 *45th: 4 *51st: 4 Long-Range Bomber Squadrons: Marshall-Lewis B95 Phoenix *46th: 4 *47th: 4 *48th: 4 *49th: 4 *50th: 4 'Liberty One' ---- Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. Philippine Commonwealth Army (PCA) The Philippine Commonwealth Army is the ground warfare branch of the PCAF. There are 3 special forces units in the PCA. 'PCA Special Forces Command' The PCASFC, or simply "Special Forces Command" is a branch of the PCA which oversees the special forces of the PCA. Philippine Cyber Corps (PCC) ---- *Headquarters: Underground base, Codename Liberty The PCC is in charge of protecting all transmissions made by the government and cyber warfare. It is composed of computer experts, hackers and programmers. Coastal Defense Corps (CDC) ---- *Headquarters: Tanza, Cavite The CDC oversees the Philippine Wall and all other means of coastal defense. Although under Special Forces Command, it is not an elite force. It collaborates with the GFP to strengthen defense along the Philippine coast and keep the nation safe even from a very long distance. Philippine Scout Rangers ---- *Headquarters: San Miguel, Bulacan The Philippine Scout Rangers, more popularly known as the Scout Rangers, are the elite force of the PCA. They are specially trained in guerrilla warfare, particularly jungle warfare. Their training is intense, and only the best of the best of the best pass it. The typical washout rate for Scout Ranger training is typically 85-90%. On the mere first day of training, trainees are made to run 20km through dense forest without any support. Once they reach the rendezvous point, they are given 2 hours of rest then they will be subjected to extremely intense workouts, along with trainers shouting at them and destroying their emotions. Throughout the first week, trainees will be doing the same thing but through diverse regions from dense forests to sandy beaches to crossing long rivers. The gruesome training continues for 4 months and includes: *Waking up 4am every day by having a bucket of cold water splashed into your face, *Trekking from one side of Luzon to the other, *Being parachuted down into nowhere, *Climbing the 10 highest mountains in the country, *Carrying 46cm shells (As a team, of course) across a distance of 5km, *Carring 12.7cm shells ALONE across a distance of 10km, *Surviving 3 days without food and rest and constantly doing workouts, *Target practice involving criminals sentenced to the death penalty, *And of course, learning how to use any time of handheld weapon. The Scout Ranger training officially ends after the culminating event known as the D-Day. Named after the Allied invasion of Normandy in 1944, this event will decide whether a trainee will be accepted into the Scout Rangers, or whether they will come out alive or not. The event begins at 5am in the San Idelfonso peninsula, an area of land used as the site of the D-Day. Each trainee will be positioned 1km apart from each other. The event starts as the Scout Ranger training ship (Which will be on standby off the coast) will point its Mk45 guns towards the peninsula and fires the first round. For the next 4 days, trainees will have to survive bombardment from the ship and from bomber aircraft. Another aspect of the D-Day is that trainees will not be supplied with and food or water. They will build their own shelter, capable of withstanding attacks, and will find their own food and water. At the end of the 4 days, their training will be officially completed, and they will be accepted into the Scout Rangers. 'Equipment' ---- Vehicles ---- Mlrsfail.jpeg|The Xenda XR1 is a MLRS developed by Xenda Industries. It is capable of firing 16 rockets that have an effective operating range of 38km. M1r.jpeg|The M1 Ranger is a nimble MBT, boasting a powerful 145mm high-velocity gun, smaller thermal signature and reactive armour. The M1 Ranger is further armoured by depleted uranium and driven by a powerful gas turbine engine allowing a maximum speed of 83kmh. Additionally, the it has a APS which can also launch anti-personnel, smoke, and physical interceptors. Lynx.jpeg|The FV4035 Lynx is an IFV purchased from Telosia. It has a 40mm autocannon, remote MGs and a grenade launcher. Although it is lightly armored, it is almost immune to AT guns. Edsa1.jpeg|The EDSA-I Heavy Tank is the main tank used by the PCA. A 120mm smoothbore tank gun serves as the main weapon, with 2 12.7mm MGs as the secondary arnament. It uses lightweight armor and has a top speed of 94kmh. Lll.jpeg|The SA-21 is a self-propelled artillery built by the PCA. Its main arnament is a 155mm self-propelled howitzer with a range of 32.4km. Its top speed is 58kmh. Firearms ---- X10.jpeg|The X10 is an assault rifle, the main firearm of the PCA. It is a highly accurate assault rifle. IMG_3807.JPG|The XP-5 is the standard side-arm of the PCA, however high-ranking officers may carry one of their choice. IMG_3808.JPG|P-90 is a PDW (personal defense weapon) used by the PCA. IMG_3804.PNG|The XS10 is a .50 Cal sniper rifle used by the PCA. Effective range up to 850 yards. Ships ---- Ranger.jpeg|The CPS Ranger is the training ship of the Scout Rangers. There is a small dock for boats at the stern, used for rowing and navigation training. Military Technology ---- Here is a list of weapons developed by the PCAF, to serve solely for the PCAF. We are proud of the weapons we make, and will rarely sell it to other countries. Kn1.jpeg|The KN-1, short for Kagwang or Philippine Flying Lemur, is a guided missile system mounted on a platform. It is equipped with a large radar system capable of guiding 16 SLCM-1 missiles to their respective targets, and rarely misses. Smaller SAMs are mounted on the side of the platform to serve as an AA defense. SLCM1.jpeg|The SLCM-1 is a subsonic, long-range cruise missle developed by the CDC and the GFP. It can reach speeds of up to 840km/h and has a range of 2,300km. Its 1000lb warhead can be deployed on surface targets and ships. It can be launched from a VLS. M1 ksm.jpeg|The M1-KSM is a SAM launcher developed by the CDC, and can be mounted on the ground or on ships. It has a maximum operating range of 150km. ---- =Laws and Decrees= Executive Orders |-|Executive Order No.1= ---- We will be enforcing mandatory ROTC for all able-bodied citizens 18-20 years old. They may choose which branch of the PCAF they will be trained in, or they may choose to work in a war factory. This is in order to prepare the country for a potential major conflict against the South Pacific regime. At the age of 20, citizens will be able to officially join the PCAF. This program is expected to have a major impact on the economy. In exchange for this, equipment production for the PCA and PAF will be slowed down. ---- |-|Executive Order No.2= ---- Due to the Chilean attacks in Africa, we will be strengthening our military. All able-bodied men aged 18-40 will be drafted into the PCA. This is in order to be well-defended in the likely case of an attack. On the other hand, women will by default not be required to be drafted but if they choose to they will be allowed. If they do not choose to do so, women aged 18-30 will be drafted into war factories to help speed up development of vehicles and aircraft. The drafting, of course, will be accompanied with enough salary to sustain the soldiers and their families. As much as possible we will not force our citizens to join the military but if needed we will do it the proper way, they will be treated like normal humans and not slaves of the Commonwealth. ---- Military Orders |-|Military Order No.1= ---- With the recent development of the M1-KSM, all GFP ships capable of operating it will be required to install at least 1 M1-KSM on board. It will not be required of existing ships, but all future ship classes capable of doing so will be required to install one. ---- =CDC Projects= Castle Project (Philippine Wall) Along with the strengthening of the Philippine Military, the Philippine Commonwealth Infantry has built one of the largest man-made structures in the world, under the codename of "Castle Project". It is known as the Philippine Wall. Although the Castle Project is known as the Philippine Wall, it is not exactly a "wall". The Philippine wall consists of many defensive structures, bunkers, warning systems and more. Underground bases are also present, capable of withstanding attacks. They can serve as command centers when ground bases are down. 'Maps' ---- Philippinewall.png|Phase 1 (Note: Don't mind the green names, that idea was scrapped.) 'Gallery' ---- Kn1.jpeg|Hundreds of KN-1 'systems are present along the Philippine Wall and serve as the primary line of defense against enemy attacks. mlrsfail.jpeg|'Xenda XR1s are used along the wall, serving as the secondary line of defense after the KN-1s. M1 ksm.jpeg|Hundreds of M1-KSMs serve alongside the KN-1s '''to protect the skies. CA_540mm_Gun.jpeg|This is the '''560mm C/A-1 Naval Gun. It is the largest and heaviest gun in the world, only used for coastal defense as it is too heavy to mount on ships. Lll.jpeg|Limited SA-21s are present in some parts of the wall to provide additional fire support. 'Location' ---- Phase One ---- The Phase One wall runs from Claveria, Cagayan in the north to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan in the south. *In Luzon, it runs along the westernmost portion of the national road from Claveria, Cagayan to San Fernando, La Union. It continues at Bolinao, Pangasinan on the other side of the Lingayen Gulf along the national road down to Mariveles, Bulacan. It continues along the islands of Corregidor and Caballo until Ternate, Cavite on the other side of Manila Bay. The wall goes along the coast until Batangas City in southwest Luzon. It continues in Mamburao, Mindoro streching across the west coast up to the south of the island. The wall surrounds most of Palawan. It continues south to Cape Buliluyan. *In Visayas, the wall begins in Boracay Island in Aklan, south of Mindoro. It heads south, then east and surrounds the island of Guimaras, then it continues down the west coast of Negros until Siaton, Negros Oriental. *In Mindanao, it starts in Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte across the sea to the south of Negros. It continues down the north-west coast, surrounding the island of Basilan until it reaches Sumisip which is the southernmost point of the Philippine Wall. Phase Two ---- The Phase Two wall runs from Bongao, Tawi-Tawi in the extreme south to Sta. Ana, Cagayan in the north. *In Mindanao, the wall begins at Bongao, Tawi-Tawi and continues north along the archipelago up to Jolo, Sulu, then connects with the Phase One wall in Sumisip, Basilan. It skips the Zamboanga Peninsula and continues at Malabang, Lanao del Sur. It runs south along the weat coast of mainland Mindanao until Maasim, Sarangani. It goes across the Saeangani Bay and continues in Glan, Sarangani. It goes northeast along the coast until Maco, Compostela Valley. It heads south to Lupon, Davao Oriental and then goes east along the National Highway to Tarragona, Davao Oriental. It heads north along the east coast of Mindanao until Surigao City, Surigao del Norte. *In Visayas, it begins at San Ricardo, Southern Leyte, just north of Surigao City. It continues north along the east coast until Tacloban City, Leyte. It stops there and begins again at Guiuan, Eastern Samar. The wall heads north again up to Palapag in Samar. The wall heads west along the northern Samar coast up to Allen, Samar. *In Luzon the wall begins in Matnog, Sorsogon, west of Allen, Samar. Aside from a number of defenses in Catanduanes, the wall heads west along the north coast of the Bicol Peninsula. At Mauban, Quezon, the wall changes directions and heads north to Sta. Ana in Cagayan. Underground Bases ---- *Codename Castle Keep: Command center of all defenses on the wall. *Codename El Fraile: GFP emergency command center. *Codename Nielson Field: PAF emergency command center. *Codename Liberty: The government bunker, shared with the PCA. National Radar Defense Network (NADEN) The National Radar Defense Network is a network of radar stations scattered around the archipelago. It is tasked with monitoring sea and air movements around the country and works closely with the Philippine Wall, specifically the KN-1 emplacements. The NADEN may also be used for non-military purposes. It has a maximum range of over 3,000km. 'List of Radar Stations' ---- Luzon ---- *Subic, Zambales *Burgos, Ilocos Norte *Candon, Ilocos Sur *Daet, Camarines Norte *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan Visayas ---- *San Jose de Buenavista, Antique *Tagbilaran, Bohol *Laoang, Northern Samar Mindanao ---- *Cotobato City, Shariff Kabunsuan *Surigao City, Surigao del Norte *Bongao, Tawi-Tawi *Cape San Agustin, Davao Oriental ---- =BSCF Guidelines and Other OOC Stuff= Point Store ---- Battleships *Up to 6-gunner Battleship: 200 *7-Gunner Battleship: 210 *8-Gunner Battleship: 210 *9-Gunner Battleship: 210 Carriers *Light Carrier(1-50 Jets): 60 *Attack Carrier(51-100 Jets): 120 *Fleet Carrier(101-150 Jets): 160 *Super Carrier(151-200 Jets): 200 Cruisers *Up to 6-gunner Battlecruiser: 190 *7-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *8-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *9-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *Super Cruiser: 120 *Heavy Cruiser: 60 *Light Cruiser: 30 Light Ships *Escort Carrier: 30 *Destroyer: 20 *Frigate: 10 *Corvette: 5 Submarines *Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine: 50 *Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarine: 40 *Nuclear Attack Submarine: 40 *Conventional Attack Submarine: 20 Gun Calibers *Battleships and Battlecruisers: 356mm Up *Heavy Cruisers and Light Cruisers: 155mm to 356mm *Corvettes, Destroyers and Frigates: 127mm to 176mm *Patrol Boats: Up To 127mm Ship Numbers 2 9-Gunners Per Navy ---- Battleships *Up To 8 Battleships Per Class(Up to 6 Turrets) *Up To 6 7-Gunner Battleships Per Class(36 Ships Per Navy) *Up To 4 8-Gunner Battleships Per Class(16 Ships Per Navy) Carriers *Up To 10 Super Carriers Per Class *Up To 15 Fleet Carriers Per Class *Up To 25 Light Carriers Per Class *Up To 50 Escort Carriers Per Class Battlecruisers *Up To 9 6-gunner Battlecruisers Per Class *Up To 7 7-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class(49 Ships Per Navy) *Up To 5 8-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class(25 Ships Per Navy) Cruisers *Up To 15 Super Cruisers Per Class *Up To 20 Heavy Cruisers Per Class *Up To 25 Light Cruisers Per Class Light Ships *Up To 125 Destroyers Per Class *Up To 150 Frigates Per Class *Up To 175 Corvettes Per Class Submarines *Up To 25 Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 Nuclear Attack Submarines Per Class *Up To 75 Conventional Attack Submarines Per Class This awkward haiku Shall stare at you as you type A comment for me Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies